El primer beso después de trece años
by Vanessa Dragonfly
Summary: La primera vez que se volvieron a besar no fue bonito, ni dulce, ni romántico. No fue de esos besos que salen en las películas mientras suena de fondo el violín. Probablemente, fue el beso más torpe que se haya visto en la historia de la humanidad.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes presentados son de J. K. Rowling, para mi desgracia. No gano un céntimo con esto. Lo hago para mi disfrute y para descargar mi frustración porque el Sirius/Remus aún no ha sido reconocido como canon (que ya es hora, eh).

**Advertencias**: Slash. Un poco angst y un poco fluffy. Creo que es todo.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que se volvieron a besar no fue bonito, ni dulce, ni romántico. No fue de esos besos que salen en las películas mientras suena de fondo el violín. Probablemente, fue el beso más torpe que se haya visto en la historia de la humanidad.<p>

Remus había recibido el día anterior un pájaro de plumas brillantes con un encantamiento desilusionador, que portaba una carta. No lo había visto hasta que había chocado con él, literalmente. Sólo había una dirección, escrita de forma apresurada con una letra que conocía demasiado bien (puntiaguda, enérgica y algo desaliñada), y en cuanto la hubo memorizado quemó la nota. Probablemente el lugar donde quiera que se escondiera Sirius estaba bajo un hechizo Fidelius, con él mismo como guardián.

Usó la Red Flú para llegar al Ministerio del país donde se escondía, pues dudaba mucho que hubiera chimeneas de forma usual por aquellos lares, y no podía ir a la Central de Trasladores sin suscitar sospechas. Los del Ministerio no eran tan tontos como para pensar que Sirius no intentaría contactar con él, ahora que se había escapado de nuevo. Era su único amigo vivo después de todo, y ya había sufrido una inspección a fondo cuando se escapó de Azkaban. Lo más seguro es que lo estuvieran vigilando de nuevo.

Así pues, cuando llegó mareadísimo debido a ese viaje por Red Flú tan largo, salió rápidamente al exterior, donde la temperatura era bastante elevada (nada que ver con Inglaterra), y en cuanto puso un pie fue se echó en encantamiento desilusionador a sí mismo y a su escoba, que era algo destartalada, y que había estado encogida mágicamente dentro de su bolsillo. Todo el mundo pensaba que Remus no sabía volar en escoba, pero la verdad es que sabía y bastante bien. Simplemente no le gustaba. Eso de tener parte de lobo le hacía querer tener siempre los pies bien plantados en la tierra.

Tuvo que quitarse la fina chaqueta remendada y desabotonarse algunos botones de la camisa debido al aire caliente que la daba en la cara, y tuvo que soportar varias horas en vuelvo con el sol en la nuca, revisando a cada tanto el hechizo de dirección para verificar que no estaba desviándose, hasta que llegó.

Era un lugar bonito. Estaba lleno de árboles, el aire era limpio y se oían pájaros piar, haciendo ruido (casi demasiado, a decir verdad). En medio de un claro había una cabaña de madera, pequeña y de aspecto antiguo, aunque parecía que recientemente la habían estado arreglando. Al lado, había una especie de huerta en la que no había crecido nada aún, y sentado junto a ella, aparentemente durmiendo, estaba Buckbeak. Alguien que hubiera pasado doce años en Azkaban adoraría este lugar.

Tragando saliva, Remus avanzó y tocó a la puerta. Podría ser que Sirius no estuviera. No podía alimentarse solamente de frutas, debía haber encontrado una manera de obtener carne. Puede que cazara, o que se transformara en Padfoot para utilizar sus dientes o sus garras o...

Pero la puerta se abrió.

Allí estaba Sirius. Se había lavado, y llevaba el pelo peinado y un poco más corto. La barba desaliñada y demasiado larga había desaparecido, haciéndole parecer más joven. Se había cambiado la ropa, incluso (Remus ni siquiera quería imaginar de dónde la había sacado). Sin embargo, seguía demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido. Sus ojos parecían casi muertos. Esos ojos grises, profundos alguna vez, brillantes. Ahora eran _tan fríos_. Remus tuvo unas ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar.

Se quedaron a allí lo que parecieron horas. Mirándose, sin atreverse a decir nada. Esperando que en cualquier momento la otra figura desapareciera en volutas de aire. Que no hubiera nada.

Alguien dio un paso. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, puede que los dos. Y se desencadenó el infierno.

Los dientes chocaron con fuerzas, los labios moviéndose de forma dispar, lenguas enredándose, a veces tan profundo que ahogaba y otras apenas un roce. Mordiendo, haciendo daño. Manos en la nuca, tirando del pelo, o en la cintura, apretando, queriendo romper.

No fue un beso de esos que hablan de esperanzas de amor eterno. Si se pusieron a llorar mientras se mordían los labios no fue por felicidad, ni por dolor físico. Ese beso decía más que los besos adolescentes que se habían dado hacía trece años. _Duele. Ha sido duro. Es injusto. La vida no es justa. A veces quería morirme. A veces creía que estaba muerto._

Cuando se separaron apenas lo justo para respirar, casi no se veían a través de las lágrimas (Remus no vio el brillo de vida, Sirius no vio la paz). Gris contra miel. Los labios sangraban, dolían, estaban rojos e hinchados.

La segunda vez que se besaron fue despacio. La ira, la tristeza y el dolor descargado. Lamiendo las heridas, labios agrietados volviéndose a conocer. Acariciando las mejillas, el cuello, el pelo. _Lo siento. La culpa fue mía. Lo hice todo mal. Perdóname. No tienes que perdonar nada. Te he echado de menos. Aún te quiero._

No lo dijeron con palabras. Habría sido demasiado largo e inútil intentar decir con mundanas palabras lo que sentían. Lo habría ensuciado, corrompido. Así que se quedaron allí, abrazados, oliendo el olor olvidado, durante lo que parecieron horas.

No era uno de esos romances que pasan a los libros de historia. No eran dos personas que se conocen, se enamoran y tienen un final feliz. Había muchas posibilidades de que aquello acabara mal. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo con desconfianzas, engaños y separaciones. Venían malos tiempos, pero incluso en el más largo y oscuro túnel hay siempre luz al final.

Vivirían por esa luz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Tacháaaan. ¿Qué tal? Jo, tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir esto. No sé si me ha quedado bien, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Así que ya sabéis, felicitaciones, tomatazos o cualquier comentario al respecto, se manda por review, por favor. Me haríais super feliz ^^


End file.
